


La strega e la vampira

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Gli amori della vedova [4]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/F
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 15:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14937257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: In un mondo devastato dalle Sentinelle, due vecchie amiche-nemiche si ritroveranno.[What if].





	La strega e la vampira

**Author's Note:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Prompt: Rosa appassita

La strega e la vampira  
  
"E tu chi saresti?" domandò Wanda. Accavallò le gambe sul trono e piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare i suoi lunghi capelli castano-rossicci intorno al viso. Socchiuse gli occhi e osservò la donna davanti a lei avanzare. La luce delle torce le illuminava la maschera bianca che indossava sul viso e i capelli rossi ondulati le ondeggiavano intorno al viso. Alcuni riflessi aranciati erano prodotti dai raggi candidi di luna che entravano dalle finestre. La figura sconosciuta si accarezzò i seni sodi accarezzati dalla tuta nera e sorrise. Attraverso la fessura che aveva la sua maschera per la bocca, la strega intravide dei canini aguzzi.  
"Non ti ricordi di me? Molti anni fa, in quella che ormai sembra un'altra vita, prima delle sentinelle; io e te ci conoscevamo" spiegò. Raggiunse il trono e s'inginocchiò, flettendo all'indietro i seni sodi e sporse in avanti il capo. Le mani di Wanda venne circondate da luce vermiglia e si voltò, alcuni tentacoli rosso fuoco raggiunsero la corona d'oro rosso che indossava.  
"Non conosco vampiri" ringhiò. L'altra donna si rizzò, si sporse e le sfiorò la mano con le labbra, leccando all'altezza di una fede nuziale. Saltò all'indietro evitando i tentacoli di magia e allargò le braccia.  
"Non siamo nemiche. Sono la vedova di Victor Von Doom, il fratello dell'attuale re che tu hai sposato" disse la Romanoff. Wanda socchiuse gli occhi, facendo fremere le sopracciglia.  
"Sei venuta qui per diventare regina al mio posto?" chiese la giovane. La rossa sospirò e si passò una mano tra i capelli, appoggiando l'altra sul fianco.  
"Al massimo per diventare l'amante della regina. Ho sviluppato gusti ... diversi da quando sono vampira" rispose. Wanda abbassò le gambe e incrociò le braccia sotto i seni.  
"Perché dovrei tradire il mio sposo? Mi pensi infedele?" sibilò. Osservò la pelle diafana e nuda del collo della vampira e abbassò lo sguardo, sulle sue mani coperte da guanti di pelle. Rabbrividì e abbassò lo sguardo.  
"E' bella come una rosa appassita" bisbigliò con voce inudibile.  
"Penso tu sia di vedute aperte. O almeno me lo aspetto da chi andava a letto con suo fratello gemello" rispose la sconosciuta. Wanda si alzò in piedi di scatto e sgranò gli occhi, l'energia che l'avvolse fece ondeggiare la collana, con un pendaglio a forma di goccia, che indossava.  
"Tu che ne sai di mio fratello? E' morto moltissimi anni fa!" gridò. La sconosciuta si tolse la maschera e Wanda impallidì. Fece un paio di passi avanti, pestando con le scarpe con il tacco lo strascicò delle sue vesti.  
"Natasha?" chiese. La vampira annuì, leccandosi un canino aguzzo e sorrise.  
"Allora non ti eri dimenticata di me" sussurrò lasciva. Una lacrima rigò il viso della Maximoff che singhiozzò.  
"Pensavo tu fossi morta, amore mio. Non mi sarei mai risposata se avessi saputo ..." biascicò. Natasha gettò indietro la testa e scoppiò a ridere.  
"Sono solo diventata un altro tipo di vedova" spiegò. Mise le mani sui fianchi e avanzò.  
"Allora non ti eri dimenticata di noi due?" chiese seducente. Wanda si pulì il viso dalle lacrime e negò con il capo.  
"Né di te, né di mio fratello, né degli Avengers. Perché hai sposato il Dottor Destino?" chiese. Natasha si massaggiò la spalla.  
"Per protezione. Ha conquistato l'intera Europa, combattendo le sentinelle. E tu perché ne hai sposato il fratello maggiore?" chiese. Wanda sorrise e le sue labbra chiare divennero rosso acceso.  
"Quando sarà alla sua massima potenza, la sua magia avrà il dono di resuscitare i morti. Avrò mio fratello" spiegò. Natasha la raggiunse, le si mise dietro e la abbracciò, baciandole il collo.  
"Intanto che ne dici di goderti quest'altra rediviva?" le chiese lasciva all'orecchio. Wanda le mise le mani sulle braccia e strinse.  
"Con molto piacere".


End file.
